A Sweet Hug
by LadySsi
Summary: " Hanya PELUKAN! Ciuman bisa tidak! Sok limited edition bibirmu Jung! " [ YunJae ] [ YAOI/BL ] [ Oneshoot ]


A Sweet Hug

Tittle: A Sweet Hug

Disclaimer: Cast punya Tuhan,Orang Tua,SMENT and CJES ENT, dan member TVXQ with JYJ

Author: LadySsi

Main Cast: Kim Jaejoong JYJ

Jung Yunho TVXQ

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: THIS IS YAOI! HATE YAOI? DONT READ. EASY RIGHT :))

More Typo here

Jaejoong mendengus kesal sekian kalinya. Dihadapannya Yunho hanya sibuk dengan tugas kimia nya dan mengabaikan nya yang sedang menatap imut kearahnya. Jaejoong benar-benar pasrah, jika ia putus dengan pria dihadapannya ini, dia akan mencari pria yang otaknya pas-pas an saja. Jaejoong memopong dagu nya dengan tangan kanan nya lalu menghembuskan nafas.

" Yunho. "

" Hm? "

" Mau makan es krim? "

" Tidak "

Kata 'tidak' yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir Yunho membuat Jaejoong menganga lebar. Baru kali ini si kekasih Yunho mengatakan 'tidak' dengan keinginnanya.

" Oh, bagus Yun! Kau men-cuek kan ku dan malah bercumbu dengan tugas kimia sialan itu. Dan kau barusan menyebut kata 'TIDAK' dengan tawaranku dan lebih parahnya lagi aku belum makan dari tadi pagi Yun! Tak bisakah kau mengasihani ku? " Yunho menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan menatap Jaejoong.

" Jadi Jaejoong, kau sekarang mau apa? Kalau kau belum makan dari tadi pagi, kau seharusnya bilang 'Mau makan jajjangmyeon?' atau 'Mau makan tteokboki?' atau apapun bukannya 'Mau makan es krim?'. Kau ini sudah 19 tahun dan jangan bersikap manja!. Bukan kau saja yang kesal dengan tugas sialan ini. Satu lagi, jika kau ingin makan sesuatu berjalan ke lantai bawah lalu buka kulkas dan segeralah memasak. Hemat, jangan ada beli membeli walaupun kau seorang yang lebih "

Jaejoong benar-benar kesal dengan Yunho hari ini. Lalu, ia buru-buru mengambil buku-buku nya yang tergeletak di meja belajar Yunho dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas nya. Lalu, si bungsu Kim merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponsel. Klik klik klik klik, si pria bermata besar ini menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ke telinganya.

" Tuan Han, bisakah kau menjemputku di rumah Yunho? Dalam 10 menit kutunggu kau di halaman kediaman Jung. Terima kasih " KLIK! Jaejoong pun meng endcall panggilannya dan memasukannya lagi ponsel itu ke kantung celannya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya melihat heran ke Jaejoong.

" Apa lihat-lihat?! Sudah puas kau men-cuek kan ku dan membuat mood baik weekend ku hilang?! Oh Tuhan! Di rumah aku bersumpah tak akan menjawab panggilan mu dan tak akan membalas voice mail mu Yunho! " Bukannya kesal kepada Jaejoong, Yunho hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Lalu, si sulung Jung menarik Jaejoong yang tadinya berdiri sekarang sudah berada di dalam dekapannya. Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong tetapi Jaejoong tak merespon. _Hanya PELUKAN?! Ciuman bisa tidak?! Sok limited edition bibirmu Jung?!_ Maki Jaejoong di pikirannya.

" Hey, kau marah pada si tampan ini? " Jaejoong tak membalas

" Aku kasar padamu ya? " Lagi, Jaejoong tak membalasnya. Yunho yang bosan karna Jaejoong tak merespon akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menatap balik dengan santai.

" Kau marah? " Jaejoong menaikan bahunya. Lalu, ia beranjak dari pangkuan di paha Yunho dan berdiri. Ia membetulkan rompi seragam sekolah nya dan berjalan pelan ke arah pintu luar kamar Yunho. Dan BLAM!

" Ya! Jaejoong! Hey! " Yunho memukul keras meja belajarnya dan menatap miris pintu yang ditutup keras oleh Jaejoong dan menatap miris pada tangannya.

" Aw sial! Ini sakit! "

A Sweet Hug

Sesampainya di beloved bedroom nya, Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuh nya di kasur nya. Berulang ulang kali ia menghembuskan nafas nya kesal. _Apa aku harus berakhir dengannya?_ Jaejoong mulai berpikir jauh. Kata putus atau berakhir mungkin cocok untuknya sekarang. Dulu, beberapa bulan yang lalu, Yunho tak pernah mengacuhkannya. Setiap apa yang ia inginkan pasti akan diberikan Yunho apalagia cuma es krim. Tapi belakangan ini Yunho sangat aneh dan sensitif terhadap hal-hal yang tak penting, lalu ia sekarang banyak bicara. Dia pun akhirnya memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yunho malam ini walaupun ia tak rela. Sangat tak rela. Ia pun mengambil ponsel nya yang terletak di meja nakas disamping kasurnya dan membuka password ponsel nya yaitu 'MaBear' nama lain Yunho. Setelah menekan password nya, ia melihat 10 panggilan dari Yunho, 6 sms dari Yunho, 11 Voicemail dari Yunho, dan 1 pesan gambar dari Junsu.

" Junsu tambah membuat mood ku down! Dan Yun! Aku jadi tak tega melepaskanmu bear! Tapi? Ah aku tak boleh labil " Lalu Jaejoong menekan angka angka nomor Yunho dan menelponnya.

" Astaga Jae! Ma- "

" Yunho. Bisakah kita bertemu di lapangan basket samping sekolah? "

" Hah? Untuk apa ke sana? "

" Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan "

" Di sini saja honey "

" Jam 7 malam, aku menunggumu. Bye "

" Jae-! "

TIT

" Semoga dia menerimanya "

A Sweet Hug

Jaejoong masih setia berdiri menunggu Yunho datang. Diselimuti sweater putih sampai ke dagu dan sarung tangan yang membalut cukup membuatnya tahan dari badai salju mengerikan ini. Ia masih menggenggam ponsel nya sambil menelpon Yunho kembali dan jawaban Yunho hanya 'aku akan kesana' 'iya, sebentar lagi ' ' aku datang Jae' tapi sampai sekarang si pria seksi itu belum datang.

" Datanglah Yun! Berikan aku pelukan terakhirmu. Atau mungkin ciuman " Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendegar kata ciuman. Yang seingat nya sampai saat ini, bibir Yunho tak pernah menjelajah di bibir Jaejoong. Lalu tiba-tiba pingul Jaejoong tertarik ke belakang, deru nafas seseorang menjalar di bulu roma Jaejoong. _Itu Yunho, dia datang!_ Jaejoong tersenyum lalu membalikan badannya.

" Hey, sudah lama menunggu? " Jaejoong mengangguk kesal lalu tersenyum, tapi senyumannya pudar ketika mengingat tujuannya datang ke sini menemui Yunho.

" Mau bicara apa babe? " Jaejoong terdiam lalu memegang erat tangan Yunho.

" Yunho.. "

" Iya sayang? "

" Kita break saja ya " Yunho membelakan matanya dan melepaskan gengaman tangan Jaejoong.

" A,apa maksudmu?! " volume suara Yunho meninggi. Jaejoong tersentak kaget lalu menunduk.

" Aku rasa kita sudah tak cocok lagi. Kau terlalu mengacuhkan ku belakangan ini. Kau tak peduli lagi denganku. Jadi, kita break saja ya. Mungkin kau bisa mencari pria atau wanita lain. Dan se- " perkataan Jaejoong terpotong oleh bungkaman bibir Yunho. Desahan mulai keluar dari bibir Jaejoong, 5 menit si Jung menciumnya, dan ini adalah 5 menit berharga dan terakhir dengan Yunho. Lalu, setelah ciuman itu terputus, Jaejoong dan Yunho saling berhadapan. Yunho mengeluarkan air mata. Ya itu air mata. Jung Yunho mengeluarkan air mata.

" Yunho .. " Yunho langsung terduduk dan memeluk kaki Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang kaget cepat-cepat menyuruh Yunho berdiri.

" Yunho! Berdiri! Apa-apaan kau ini! "

" Kim Jaejoong, jangan pergi. Tolong. Aku mencintaimu. Aku janji aku tak akan mengacuhkanmu. Tolong jangan pergi! " Jaejoong yang tak tahan dengan tingkah Yunho langsung menangis dan mengigit keras bibir bawah nya.

" Kau tahu Yun, kau bahkan tak pernah menciumku "

" Aku mempersiapkannya "

" Apa maksudmu?! "

" Hari ini, aku ingin mencumbu mu, melakukan hal-hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Makanya tadi aku pura-pura mengacuhkanmu. Jujur, rasanya itu tak enak. Aku tak suka melihatmu marah. Jadi tolong maafkan aku Jae! "

" Kalau begitu berdiri Bear! Aku bottom mu! Bukan Top mu! " Yunho akhirnya berdiri dan menunduk. Tak ingin menatap Jaejoong.

" Aku juga menicintaimu. Maaf kalau aku ini konyol Yun " Yunho menatap Jaejoong senang dan memeluknya sangat erat.

" Terima kasih Jae! Jangan tinggalkan aku! "

" Huum. Jangan pernah mengacuhkan ku lagi! " Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan dibalas tawa kecil Yunho.

" Baiklah sayang "

" Kalau begitu cium aku! "

" Kkk, as your wish baby~ "

FIN

Fanfic YunJae pertama everybody ! /tumpengan/ Ini memang pendek and i know it. Selesai dibaca tinggalkan jejak di kotak review. Gomawo ^^


End file.
